Future Changes
by DragonShenron
Summary: Gohan heads to the past with Trunks in an attempt to save it from the Androids. "I am Geatan, son of Raditz"
1. Death

**Hey guys **

**I'm re-writing this story because I looked over it and I just couldn't leave it the way it was. I will be posting for the next two weeks because I am finally on holidays so I'm not doing anything. I know that the first part looks the same but it really is different so please read it and let me know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z NOR AM I AFFILIATED WITH THE CREATORS. I DON'T PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

* * *

Death. This world stinks of it. Rotting flesh, broken dreams and loss of sanity. The world has moved into a new age, an age of despair and death. The world has darkened so that creatures of the night roam the Earth at all hours and feast on the remains of the Androids destruction.

Androids, they are disgusting creatures. No one knew who created them and frankly nobody cared anymore, they were there now and discovering who was inept enough to create them was useless. In the beginning there was outrage at their presence.

"_Who do they think they are? They can't do this!"_

"_Don't fret, the military will take care of them soon enough."_

"_People of Earth do not fear, I the great Hercule Satan, will vanquish these freaks and restore peace!"_

That was in the early stages of the Androids reign, people were a united front against them and coalitions were formed. But it was all for nothing.

"_Hercule is dead! Run for you lives, these beasts show no mercy!"_

"_The rumours are true folks, Hercule Satan is dead and Orange Star city is no more, this is ZTV's last broadcast."_

Now the world cowers in fear, living in underground structures and feeding on all forms of life in order to survive, the world has been thrown into chaos and people had taken to sleeping away their lives, drinking themselves into a drunken stupor from dawn to dusk until finally their bodies couldn't take anymore abuse. Others have chosen to dedicate their lives to creating a warning system to alert cities of the Androids presence, this also included a retrieval team that would search the cities for survivors after the Androids became bored. These radio systems would constantly play in the underground civilisations and provided hope to the people who resided there.

Whenever an announcement would sound on the system to alert a city about the Androids and feeling of dread would seep into the bones of everyone listening and many would bow their head knowing that death was inevitable. However there was hope in the form of a lone hero, a fighter who was known as the Gold Fighter.

He first started to fight the Androids twelve years ago and many had found that a mere boy taking on the foes was ridiculous.

"_What does he think he is doing? He's going to die!"_

"_Foolish boy, does he really believe that he is a match for them?"_

But it soon became clear that this boy didn't believe that he could defeat them, from reports the boy would fight off the androids long enough for everyone in the city to be safely evacuated and would then lead them away from the city before disappearing. No one knew how the boy would know when the city was cleared but they were thankful for his help.

In the years that followed the boy would fight the Androids whenever they attacked a city and the people underground would cheer on his efforts. Twelve years later and that boy is now a young man who has become the beacon of hope for the people of Earth. They listened as the head radio broad castor would frantically describe the battle, relaying any injuries to both parties.

The entire population was horrified and disheartened when they heard that he had lost his arm a few weeks ago as he saved the lives of the fleeing civilians and another warrior.

His name was Son Gohan, son of Goku and ChiChi and Earths last hope.

* * *

Gohan sighed as he watched the clouds above him, cloud watching had become a hobby for the young adult soon after the death of Piccolo. Watching them reminded him that there was one thing that the Androids would never be able to strip away from the world, the sky. They could pollute it all they wanted but they would never be able to destroy it. It was a constant source of hope for him.

Lazily lifting his head from his position on the ground he sighed again and shook his head. Trunks was supposed to meet Gohan here for their usual training ten minutes ago and the lilac haired teen still hadn't arrived. Though he had only started to train Trunks six months ago Gohan could already feel the boys potential, even though Trunks still hadn't reached Super Saiyan yet Gohan knew it was only a matter of time.

Gohan tried to reach for the sky with his right arm but quickly stopped. He had lost his right arm in a battle with the Androids five weeks ago in an attempt to save both his life and Trunks'. Luckily it had worked but Gohan knew that Trunks blamed himself for the loss of his mentor's right arm and Gohan couldn't help but be annoyed that the teen was focusing on something as insignificant as an arm when they both had their lives. Gohan closed his eyes tiredly only to snap them open a moment later.

"You're late." He said gruffly as he pushed himself into a seated position before cracking his back. Turning around he saw Trunks, who had the decency to blush before glaring at Gohan

"Mum needed me to help her with that project she's been working on, you know, the one that you and her talk about all the time and refuse to tell me about." Trunks crossed his arms angrily in a typical teenage fashion. "Ring any bells?"

Gohan posed his left hand on his chin in a mock thoughtful manner before shaking his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about Trunks." The teen flushed with anger. "Look at that! You're all flushed Trunks, have you been getting into that crazy drinking water?" Gohan quickly closed the gap between the two and put his hand on the teens forehead, as if to check his temperature. "You don't feel hot, but you should still stay away from that water." Gohan chuckled at the growing fury on Trunks' face.

"Shut up Gohan!"

"Is that anyway to talk about your Mater Trunks?"

"When he is acting like a complete idiot I find it acceptable!" Trunks huffed before taking a few deep breaths. "Okay let's just get training." The boy went to move away from his mater when a hand shot out and grabbed him by the back of shirt and pulled him down to sit on the ground. Trunks gave Gohan a bewildered look.

"There's nothing wrong with relaxing Trunks." When the teen went to protest Gohan held up his hand to silence him. "I know that you want to train to get stronger Trunks but over exerting yourself is just as dangerous as not training. If you trained non-stop for days on end and then went into battle you would be exhausted and be more of a liability than useful." Trunks slowly nodded before he laid on his back to watch the clouds, closely followed by Gohan.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah Trunks?"

"Why do you watch the clouds so much?" Gohan turned his head and sent Trunks a curious look. "It's just that I always see you watching the clouds when you're not helping Mum or training. I know it's a stupid question-"

"It's not a stupid question Trunks." Gohan interrupted. "I watch the clouds because I know that it's the one thing that the Androids will never be able to take away from us." He turned back to look at the sky. "Because I believe that our friends are up there and are watching over us, including you father. I think that whenever it rains they're trying to cleanse the Earth of all the innocent blood spilt." Trunks smiled at the thought of his father watching over him.

BOOM

Jumping to their feet and ascending into the air Trunks and Goahn could see that Orange Star City was once again under attack. Fire was billowing into the air from old fuel stations and crumbling buildings. Luckily the two couldn't hear any screams for help so most of the inhabitants were prepared for the Androids arrival thanks to the warning system.

Gohan could feel anger building up inside of him and powered up some but not far enough to ascend to Super Saiyan. He sighed as he felt Trunks power up beside him as well. "Trunks, I want you to stay here so that you won't get hurt."

"What do you mean Gohan? You don't think I'm strong enough?" Gohan placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I know how strong you are Trunks but if something happens to me today you're Earths last hope! You need to stay away."

"Even more a reason for me to go with you Gohan! This is the first time you have told me to stay behind and I'm not letting you go off to die like a dog!" the raven haired man sighed, this boy was just as stubborn as his father.

"Okay Trunks, but when I say run I mean run!" Trunks just nodded and turned back towards the city. He was about to take off when his world went black and he felt himself falling.

Gohan caught the teen before he fell and placed him on the ground. "I'm sorry Trunks but your mother would kill me if you got hurt." Gohan smiled at Trunks than took off towards orange City.

* * *

By the time that Gohan reached the city it was already in ruins. 'Damn they work fast.' Gohan continued to walk through the city, careful not to alert the Androids of his presence just in case there was anybody left in the city. He had learned early on to not trust his sense of Ki completely, even if he couldn't feel any source of life it is still possible for someone to still be alive, just with a very low Ki.

Gohan didn't even start when a Ki blast zoomed past his head. The Androids tended to get careless with their destruction and Gohan had learned not to immediately retaliate. Right now the two might not even know that he was in the vicinity.

Heading in the direction that the blast came from Gohan soon saw them in the town square. The two were carelessly throwing Ki Blast at different structures for enjoyment.

"I don't know why you even wanted to come to this city, it's been abandoned for years and there's hardly anything left to destroy." Eighteen said petulantly.

"Because destruction is destruction and that in itself is entertaining." Seventeen smirked at his twin.

"You're too easy to please."

"Says the woman who is easily seduced by clothing."

Eighteen turned angrily towards her brother. "There is nothing wrong-" Seventeen blinked as he heard the sound of a crashing building instead of his sisters voice, turning around he saw that Gohan now stood in her place and that his sister was now lying in the ruins of an old building.

"A sneak attack?" He snorted. "You didn't seem like the type." Seventeen quickly threw a punch at Gohan that stopped centimeters from his face, Seventeen smirked. "You didn't even flinch. I can still remember the time when you couldn't even see my punches coming at you."

Gohan growled and shoved the hand from his face. "It wasn't a sneak attack, you and your sister were too caught up in yourselves to even notice my approach. I remember a time when I couldn't even get within five hundred meters of you. Maybe you're losing your touch." Gohan brought his leg up and managed to clip Seventeen's chin with his foot before he plummeted to the ground.

'Damn! Forgot about Eighteen!'

"Stupid monkey thought he was better than us." Eighteen and Seventeen landed in front of Gohan, who was pulling himself to his feet. Gohan now stood in front of the Two Androids that had killed all of his friends. 'Oh Dad, if only you were here, you could defeat them.' The two parties launched at each other.

* * *

Trunks groaned from his position on the ground. His head felt as though it had been subjected to fifty of his mother's lectures. He opened his eyes and found himself on the ground of his and Gohan's training grounds. Sighing he closed his eyes again and wondered why he was on the ground. The teen gasped and quickly pushed himself off the ground, ignoring the pain in his head as he did so, and took off towards Orange Star city. Only noticing half way through his flight that it was distinctly darker than it was before.

* * *

"Ow! Damn they sure went to town this time." Videl mumbled as she made her way through the rubble of what used to be her home city. Debris littered the ground and it was impossible to find any small patch of even ground to walk on. Videl had made sure that the fight had been over before she re-entered the city so that she could search for any survivors that hadn't managed to escape the city before the fighting began.

The rain was making it exceedingly difficult to search the city as it caused debris to move and fall from its previous position, she had already lost the rest of her retrieval squad when a building had collapsed in on them.

Videl carelessly threw a piece of debris out of her way as she made her way to the town square.

"Ow." Videl stopped for a second, thinking that she had imagined the pained groan to her left. "Who the hell-?" Now Videl knew she hadn't imagined it and cautiously made her way towards the sound.

Stopping a few meters from where she threw and rubble and gasped. There was a man lying face down in a puddle trying desperately to get to his feet but failing miserably. Rushing forward she grabbed a hold of his arm and coaxed him into a sitting position. "Easy, you're hurt pretty badly." Videl rubbed the man's back as he hunched over and tried to catch his breath. After a few minutes the man finally looked at her. He had a long gash reaching from his right eye down to chin, lacerations covered his chest along with burns down his right arm.

"Thank you, I think that piece of rubble confused me a bit. I wonder where it came from?" Gohan looked around trying to discern what caused the offending object to hit him.

Videl blushed. "That was me." Gohan gave her a startled look. "I was trying to find any survivors and it was in my way so I threw it out of the way."

Gohan laughed as much as his body would allow. "It's a good thing you did, you probably wouldn't have found me if you didn't." He smiled even more when she blushed again. "I'm Gohan Son." He held his hand out only to pull it back after the pain shot through his arm. Videl sighed as she laid him down and placed his head in her lap.

"You shouldn't move around so much. You're already hurt."

Gohan chuckled. "I've had worse." He gestured to his missing arm. Videl gasped in recognition.

"You're him, you're the Gold Fighter!" She exclaimed absentmindedly running her fingers through Gohan's hair.

"The what?" Gohan asked confusedly, sighing as he felt her hand comb through his hair his eyes closing contently.

"You don't know?" He shook his head. "You're the guy that always fights the Androids. I always hear of your battles over the radio."

"Oh, I didn't know anybody knew about that." He said lamely as he opened his eyes and stared into her own.

"Everyone knows about you! You have saved so many lives." Gohan laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with the typical Son grin. Videl slapped his hand away.

"I told you know to move so much." The two sat in silence for a few moments, Gohan nearly falling asleep. "Videl Satan." Gohan looked up at her curiously. "You told me your name but I never told you. I'm Videl." She smiled down at him.

"Gohan!"

Startled the two looked up from their position to see Trunks speeding towards them. "You idiot! What do you think you were doing knocking me out and going off the fight them on your own?" Gohan snorted.

"Sorry Mum." He said sarcastically as he got up off of Videl's lap, ignoring her protest. The woman sighed and stood up as well. Turning to Trunks once more Gohan laughed and hugged the teen as best as he injuries would allow. "I knew you could make it Trunks."

"Make it to what?" Gohan grinned and pulled on Trunks' hair, showing the teen that it was a brilliant golden colour. Trunks gasped, "I'm a super Saiyan!"

"Yes, you are." Gohan moved away from Trunks and stumbled. Fearing that he would hurt himself even more Videl steadied him by grabbing his arm. "Thanks Videl." He smiled at her, Trunks coughed and motioned Gohan to introduce him. "Oh sorry Trunks. Videl this is Trunks, Trunks this is Videl. She found me just before you did." Gohan began to lean more heavily on Videl, so much so that Trunks came to steady him more. "I'm just going to rest for a bit." He welcomed the darkness that overtook him.

Trunks sighed and maneuvered his masters body so that he was carrying him on his back. "I'm going to take him back home." He shifted Gohan awkwardly on his back. "Would you like to come? I can come back and get you if you want?"

Videl smiled. "I have my own ride, I can use that." Trunks nodded and took off, after telling Videl to head to the old Capsule Corporation building.

* * *

Trunks landed outside of the once beautiful Capsule Corporation. It had now been half reduced to rubble. They had been forced to move to the underground labs that Bulma's father built.

Trunks rushed into the building and made a beeline to the underground labs, his mother had been spending more time in Lab four working on her project so he made sure to knock on that door. "Mum!"

"Trunks how many times do I have to tell you not to yell in the house?" Bulma stormed out of her lab, grease covering her face and hands before stopping short in front of the two. Quickly assessing the situation Bulma ushered her son into the nearest lab and put Gohan onto a stretcher.

"Can you help him Mum?"

"Yes but you need to leave Trunks."

"I can't leave!"

Bulma grabbed her son firmly by the shoulders and steered from the room. "Trunks you don't need to see this." She said before shutting the door on him.

"Damn it." He slid the floor, knowing that his mother would be a while.

* * *

**Hey Guys as said before I am rewriting this story just because I looked back on it and just cringed. **

**Anyway let me know how it is**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	2. A Sayain Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and don't profit from this story.**

**A big thank you to Senjuto and Death101 – Fox Version who reviewed my last chapter and told me of grammatical errors in my last chapter, I am currently working on fixing it and thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites.**

**A Sayain Thing**

* * *

Gohan groaned and lifted his head from the softness of his pillow, glancing around the room he could see that he was in one of the exam rooms below Capsule Corporation. Sighing he tried to push himself up of the bed only to pushed down again by a hand firmly pressed on his bandaged chest.

"Oh no you don't, you have to rest. I didn't spend eight hours patching you up for you to ruin it by moving around before you're ready." The glare on the blue haired woman's face was enough for Gohan to lay back down on the bed without compliant. "You scared us half to death."

"Sorry Bulma, I didn't mean to worry you. I have to do whatever it takes to defeat the androids. Even if it means I don't live through it."

Bulma sighed as she ran her fingers through Gohan's hair. "You have your father's blood running through your veins Gohan, I would expect nothing less. Even though I hate the thought of losing you."

"I'm sorry."

Bulma slapped his arm playfully, carefully avoiding his wound. "Stop apologising would you?" Bulma leaned back in here chair and crossed her legs, a mischievous looking spreading across her face. "Anyway, there was this girl that showed up when I was patching you up. Trunks said that she was the one who found you in the first place, said that you even had your head in her lap." She leaned over Gohan, a gleam in her blue eyes. "Have you been hiding things from me Son Gohan?"

Gohan flushed. "N-no!" he spluttered. "I only met Videl yesterday, I didn't even talk to her for more than fifteen minutes."

"That just proves to me that you're a fast worker Gohan." She shrugged. "Wouldn't know it from the way your father acted. Thinking marriage was a type of food, honestly." She huffed.

Gohan laughed. "You can't blame him though, growing up on the wilderness and all that."

"If you two are done gasbagging do you think I could get a few words in?" The duo turned and saw that Trunks had entered the room and had been there for some time judging by his impatient posture. The teen had his back to the wall and his arms crossed over his chest. Trunks made sure to exaggerate the impatient tapping of his foot.

"Gasbagging Trunks? What are you fifty?" Gohan laughed.

"Shut up Gohan!"

"I seem to be getting yelled at a lot lately." He gave Bulma a pathetic look. "Why do you think that is?" she only shrugged in response.

"What ever." Trunks pushed himself away from the wall and settled himself on the edge of Gohan's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, I've had worse." Trunks nodded and smirked when he saw that Gohan was trying to peer outside the door and shared a knowing look with his mother as she smothered a giggle behind her hand. "Videl had to go home." Gohan turned his attention to the both of them and blushed when he noticed the smirks on both their faces.

"Oh." Bulma laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm sure that she'll be back."

* * *

"So you two are going to let me in your little secret?" Bulma and Gohan nodded. "Finally! You two have been driving me crazy!"

"Sorry Trunks but we didn't want to get your hopes up if we couldn't make it work." Said Bulma as she led her son into her lab, Gohan close behind. It had been a few days since Gohan had woken and he had made a speedy recovery. Bulma wouldn't say anything but she attributed his fast recovery to his worry for Videl, the woman hadn't made an appearance since she had left a week ago.

"…What the hell is that?" Gohan snickered at Trunks' reaction to the machine in front of him, when he and Bulma had designed the contraption three years ago he himself had marveled at its ridiculous structure.

Bulma huffed and crossed her arms angrily. "It's a time machine Trunks! Couldn't you tell?" she gestured to her invention tiredly.

"…It looks like some weird Octopus looking thing."

Bulma slapped him behind the head. "It doesn't matter what it looks like, what matters is that it works. " She climbed up and explained the basics to her son, Gohan joining in when needed.

"That's all well and good Mum but what exactly are we going to do with it?" Bulma sighed and sat her son down on the nearest chair.

"Trunks-"

"Hello?" Gohan jumped at the voice that sounded from the higher levels of the compound. It was Videl. Without a word Gohan left the room to head to the higher level calling out her name to let her know that he was on his and Trunks shared a knowing look.

"Trunks, do you remember how Goku died?"

"Of course!"

"If Goku was still alive than we probably wouldn't be in the situation we are in right now. Back then we didn't have a cure for the heart virus that killed him." she pulled out a small vial full of purple liquid out of her breast pocket. "But we do now." She put the vial in his hands, her own enclosing his. "If we can get this to Goku he can use it when he gets sick and can defeat the androids."

"Oh I get it now! Gohan can go back and give his dad the medicine."

"Exactly, except you'll be going with him Trunks."

"What? But who would stay here and protect everyone?"

Bulma laughed and hugged her son to her chest. "Silly boy you can go with Gohan for weeks or even months back in time and when you're ready to come home you can just set the time machine to bring you back not even a minute after you initially left here."

* * *

A week later the foursome were once again in Bulma's lab. Videl was now living with the three because when she had returned to her home she found it abandoned of all life. Gohan had consoled her when she reassuring her by saying that it wasn't all that uncommon for people to flee after an attack close to where they lived and that was most likely happened.

"Bulma?"

"What is it Gohan?" Bulma cracked her back as she finished the final adjustments on the time machine.

"What am I going to do with my Ki? Piccolo is definitely going to recognize me along with my dad." He rubbed the back of his neck in the typical Son fashion, a nervous look crossing his face.

"I'm way ahead of you Gohan." The blue haired genius pulled out a metal necklace that had a 'z' charm hanging from it from the pocket in her jumpsuit. "From what Vegeta told me a families Ki will feel similar depending on how strong you are. Krillin told me that everyone in your family feels like the Beach." Bulma fingered the charm and showed Gohan that there was a small button on the dull side. "This button controsl how your Ki feels, I got the idea from those scouters that Vegeta wore when her first got here. Since you plan to tell everyone that your Raditz Son I manipulated this charm to make you Ki feels more like the ocean, rather then the beach."

"Thanks Bulma." Knowing that it would be difficult for Gohan to put the necklace on Bulma handed it to Videl. The raven haired woman pulled Gohan down to her level and easily slipped it around his neck, both blushing as she did so.

Once the two were in the time machine Bulma handed Gohan the medicine and a case of capsules "I made it grape flavoured, I know it was your father's favourite." She winked at him. "Also there is a fridge capsule in there I don't know how long you'll be there for so I stocked it with food and drinks." Gohan and Trunks shared an anxious look before Bulma gave an angry grunt. "Relax It's not my cooking it ChiChi's."

* * *

They had been in the past for about two hours now and were seriously bored. They had landed in the same desert area that Gohan reunited with his father so long ago. After the first half an hour Trunks sat down on the edge of the cliff and kicked his legs out in front of him in a child like manner. The teen was happy to be in the past, even if it was for only a few hours. The biggest threat here was Frieza and compared to the androids he was a piece of cake.

Gohan, however, had started pacing and mumbling under his breath every few minutes. The half Saiyan killed a nearby rock in angry. "When is that stupid lizard getting here?" he stretched his senses out for the moment and growled when he noticed that Frieza was still an hour away and Picollo and the others weren't any closer. "I swear it didn't take this long last time."

Trunks shrugged. "They'll get here when they get here. No need to worry." Trunks glanced over his shoulder at Gohan and smirked. "Beside, didn't you already live through this? You should know what time Frieza got here."

Gohan waved him away. "It's not like I kept catalogue of what time everything happened."

"Maybe you should have."

* * *

"Why are we following Vegeta, Krillin?" Gohan asked Krillin nervously as the bald man choked on a bug.

"Think of it this way Gohan, if we really are going to face off against Frieza again would you rather be at the front of the group or behind a seriously pissed off Sayian Prince?"

"Good point."

* * *

Gohan and Trunks were currently waiting behind a cliff face near where Frieza's ship had landed, the two couldn't hear exactly what Frieza was saying to his father but he could imagine the lizard's cocky tone.

"He really is a lizard isn't he?"

"Would I lie to you Trunks?" Trunk cocked his eyebrow and sent his master a doubtful look. "Fine so I would, but how could I come up with something as grotesque-." He gestured to Frieza. "-As that?" sighing at the boy before him Gohan started to head towards Friezas position. "They're here now and are just waiting for my Father. If we take out Frieza's and his men now we will have more time to prepare for his arrival."

Trunks nodded and took off after his master, it wasn't even a minute later that the two were standing in front of Frieza.

* * *

"Who the hell are they!" Vegeta paced angrily along the cliff face.

"Nobody knows Vegeta so why don't you shut up and see what they do?" Piccollo growled at the Prince, Krillin and Gohan snickered behind their hands.

"Shut it green bean, nobody asked for your opinion."

* * *

Gohan smiled jovially at Frieza and King Cold and waved his hands as he greeted them. "Hello."

"What is he doing?" Frieza whispered to his father, rather taken back at the cheerful greeting.

"I have no idea. Perhaps he is insane?"

"I take offense to that." Frieza jumped in shock and turned around. Gohan was standing right behind him, the same stupid grin adorning his face. The cyborg looked frantically between the place Gohan had previously been and where he was now.

"H-how did you do that? No one is that fast!" He was as indignant as his father who was glaring angrily at Trunks.

"Well, there is now." Said Gohan before he bought his leg into the gut of the cyborg that sent him flying into the ground. From the corner of his eye Gohan saw that Trunks had powered up into his Super Saiyan form and was fighting King Cold, he snorted and shook his head, these two are easy compared to the androids. Calmly walking over to the crater Gohan peered inside and saw that Frieza was trying to pick himself up. An explosion from behind him told Gohan that Trunks had taken the liberty of blowing up King Colds space ship, killing all of the soldiers inside. Sliding down the edge of the crater the half Sayain stopped right in front of Frieza and he smirked down at the struggling organism. "This is all you've got? You're pathetic."

"You insolent little brat! What are you? How are doing this?" Gohan easily dodged the fist that came at his face. Grasping the fist in his hand he smiled once more.

"So many questions with so little time, the good thing for you is that the answer is the same for both." Tugging on the hand Gohan kicked the legs out from underneath the cyborg. "I'm a super Saiyan." Taking in Frieza's shocked expression Gohan took to the air and form a Ki blast in his hand before sending it down into the crater.

"You damn monkey!" Was the distant yell that greeted his ears. With a sigh Gohan powered down and descended to the ground. He glanced over to the group on top of the cliff face, the only face that he could make out was Vegeta's and that was only because it was flushed with rage.

"Yeah what did you think you were doing, saving the world like that? You should be ashamed." Trunks was obviously addressing Frieza last words before Gohan killed him. Trunks shook his head in a disapproving manner as he made his over to Gohan, having just defeated Kind Cold.

"I know, I really am a nuisance aren't I?"

* * *

"Did-did they actually just do that?" Nobody responded to Yamcha's mumbled question most were still gaping at what had just happened.

"That was awesome!" Krillin hugged Gohan and laughed happily, excited that they didn't have to fight Friza again. Their last fight against the Lizard had left the two with multiple injuries.

"I wonder who they are." Gohan peered at the two warriors that had just defeated Frieza and his men, he had just extracted himself from Krillin.

"They are pretty amazing." Tien said as he joined the two at the cliff, he had been ready to jump into the fight at any sign of distress from the two warriors but found his concerns unfounded as they easily defeated Frieza and his father. Tien could hear Yamacha mumbling to Puar and rolled his eyes, the man had been becoming increasingly paranoid and it was starting to grate on his nerves.

Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms. "They're not amazing, amateur at best." The group at large could only roll their eyes at the typical comment from the Saiyain Prince.

"Aw that hurts." The group jumped at the unfamiliar voice and turned to see that the two Gohan and Trunks were behind them. they were shocked to see that the purple haired fighter was so young, Piccolo estimated him to be a six years older than Gohan. Piccolo turned to the young Saiyan near Krillin and nodded his head his head at his estimation. The rest of the group was more focused on the mans missing appendage, not only had he defeated Frieza but he did it with one arm.

Vegeta smirked at the raven haired man. "If that hurts that just proves you're a weakling, my fists hurt more than my words." He stalked forwards in an intimidating manner. Gohan laughed.

"Try me 'Bad Man'." Vegeta quickened his pace towards the grinning man, his anger taking control of him. Trunks sighed before he decided to intervene and nudged his Master in the ribs.

"Save it for later, we have to go and meet Goku."

Gohan idly rubbed his side as he watched the reactions of the group. they were shocked at first but it didnt take long before smiles spread across their faces and hugged each other excited, Gohan noted that his younger self ran over to Piccolo and hugged his pant leg. The Namekian smirked and put his hand on the young boys head, ruffling the black strands. Gohan held that position for a few more seconds before walking up to the two warriors.

"My dad's coming back? Really?" Gohan asked excitedly, not realising that he was actually talking to his older self.

Gohan nodded at his younger who once again jumped up and down excitedly, Krillin not too far behind. "Anyway." he addressed the group. "We'll be meeting Goku not too far from here, just follow us and we'll take you there." Without another word the two took off into the air, Gohan not too far behind.

* * *

They had been flying for about five minutes now and Gohan could feel the irritation flowing off the group behind him in waves. "I never knew that we were so impatient." He muttered.

"It's a different time here, you guys don't need the patience that we do now because of the androids." Trunks said to Gohan in an attempt to calm him, ever since coming back he could feel his masters growing anxiety. Bulma had once told him that Gohan adopted humour as a defense mechanism after the death of his father. From Gohan's earlier actions Trunks could tell that he was growing increasingly uncomfortable around his old friends.

Gohan nodded at the teen and sent him a thankful smile. As a shrill alarm came from his wrist watch, he motioned for Trunks to land and the group behind them followed their descent. He sighed as he noticed that his old friends kept their distance from them, turning to Trunks he took out the capsule that Bulma had given him a few hours ago. "You thirsty Trunks?" The lilac haired teen nodded.

As Gohan went to release the capsule he heard Yamcha's panicked voice. "Watch out you guys he's doing something." Gohan looked at him bemusedly as he released the capsule. "Hey stop what you're doing right now!" the two half Saiyains ignored him grabbed what drinks they wanted from the fridge. "Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, will you shut up?" Gohan chucked the nearest can of drink over his head hitting Yamcha on the head. Turning around the group could now see what the capsule contained and blushed. "If you're thirsty take whatever you want." Gohan motioned to the fridge before sitting down the stress of the situation getting to him. He had come back here to warn them of the Andriods and most of them were treating him as if he were someone trying to kill them. He rubbed his eyes, hopping that the throbbing pain behind them would subside soon.

Seeing that nobody was moving Bulma strolled forward confidently with Gohan, who was more than happy to approach the two warriors if they knew when his father was coming home, and rummaged through the fridge before Bulma gave an excited yell. "Hey, these guys have Root Beer!" she took out a can and popped the tab, Gohan grabbing himself an orange drink.

"Is there grape you guys?" Krillin asked nervously.

"Yeah! Two grapes." Gohan gave Krillin a drink as he too joined the trio.

Gohan suddenly felt eyes on him and looked up, his younger self was just in front of him and was staring at him curiously. "Were you two Super Saiyan's back there." Gohan couldn't help but notice that his younger self's eyes kept on trailing to where his left arm should be, shifting uncomfortably Gohan looked at Trunks for help and closed his eyes thankfully when the teen complied with his silent request.

"Yes we were." Trunks answered from his position beside Bulma.

"Impossible!" All eyes turned towards Vegeta. "Kakarott and I are the only Sayains left, with that half breed that makes three of us! There is no way you can have Sayian blood." he pointed to Gohan who had since returned to standing next to Krillin. The Boy bushed at being referred to in such a manner, but only so much that his older self was the only one to notice.

"Believe what you want to Vegeta but we are Saiyan's and there is no way for you to disprove that." Gohan said confidently, standing up from his position and advancing towards the shorter man, who met him half way. It was amusing for Piccolo to see that the new comer towered over the Prince by at lest two heads. The two stared at each other for a moment before Vegeta became fed up at having to look _up _at the other man.

"How do you know my name?" Gohan snorted at the question and he could hear Trunks snicker from behind him. Vegeta obviously heard him as well because he glared at the younger male, Gohan moved slightly to get the attention back on him.

"Please since the time I've been here you have stated that you are the Prince of all Saiyans three times, and the big guy over there. " He gestured to Piccollo who growled at being referred to in such a way. "Called you Vegeta back when we first arrived." He glared at the Prince. "You see with my Saiyan hearing it is easy for me to hear such conversations." Vegeta stood shocked for a moment before scoffing and moving away from the group. Gohan could see that Tien gave him an approving nod before he walked off to talk to Chiaotzu.

"Anyway." Bulma started talking to Trunks trying to get the attention away from the feuding Saiyan's. "You're wearing my Company logo on your jacket. Do you work for us or something?"

"Ahh, no." Gohan snickered as he made his way back to his pupil. "Just a fan."

Bulma looked confusedly at him. "The how did you get the logo? We don't give out unless it's to official employees." She studied him for a few moments. Seeing Trunks' panicked expression Gohan sighed and took pity on him.

"It was a gift from his father." They turned to look at him, surprised by the sudden change of his tone, just moments before he was blunt with Vegeta, and now he was happy and smilling. "He worked for Capsule Corporation himself, but unfortunately he died in that explosion at the factory in Shell City ten years ago."

"You knew his father?" Krillin asked curiously, taking a sip from his graep drink.

"Yes I worked with my mother in the medical unit in Shell City, they were short on staff and he came in often for burns from his experiments."

Bulma tossed Trunks a sympathetic look before joining Yamcha and the others who had dispersed into different groups. Trunks looked at Gohan amazed, silently asking how he came up with a lie that quickly, Gohan just smiled evasively and led Trunks away from the group, more particularly Vegeta, he wouldnt let the mans blunt attitude affect Trunks.

"Hey do you think that the purple haired guy looks like Vegeta?" Krillin asked Bulma quietly, who looked at the mentioned parties before nodding and whispering her own question to him.

"Yeah they do a bit, but doesn't that guy with one arm remind you of Goku?" Krillin observed the one armed man before giving a non-committal shrug.

"Not in his personality, not at all. But they do look similar. Maybe it's a Sayain thing?"

A shrill alarm soon sounded from Gohan and everyone present watched as he said a few words to his companion before turning to them. "Goku had just entered Earth's orbit." He pointed to a small dot that was slowly growing larger.

Goku was home.

* * *

**Hey Guys**

**Anyway next chapter is done, I'm trying to make them longer then my previous ones. Please let me know what you think, and the whole cover story with Trunks will be explained in the next chapter so don't worry.**

**Till next time.  
**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	3. Varuen and Geatan

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ AND DON'T PROFIT FROM THIS STORY**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAKES A VERY MINUTE REFFERENCE TO RAPE. IM SORRY IF IT OFFENDS ANYONE**

**I would have posted earlier but I ran into complications when I went to donate blood and I wasn't allowed to use my left hand for two days so I couldn't write this chapter.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourite this story **

**Death101 – Fox Version: I do tend to fall back on dialogue when I'm writing, I find that I can express my thoughts more effectively through dialogue than I can while describing a scene but I am working on improving that **

**Xj9: I tried to make Gohan and Trunks' relationship more of a friendship rather than a Master and apprentice kind of thing. I do make references that Gohan still holds the role of Master but only when the situation calls for it, example: a fight with the androids, when Trunks is feeling down or when Gohan just wants to mess with him.**

**mks 12 98 (): Yes this is the same story. In my first chapter I said that I am re-writing that story, I didn't like how it was turning out with my dialogue and description so I am re-writing it.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Varuen and Geatan

The impact of Goku's ship into the earth sent reverberations through the desert area, causing Krillin and Yamcha to lose their footing and crash into one another. Shaking his head in an attempt to dispel his dizziness Yamcha climbed to his feet. "Well that was embarrassing." He said as he dusted him-self off only to nearly back to the ground as Krillin righted himself and launched himself atop Yamcha's shoulders in order to get a better look.

"Who cares? Goku's back!" He gave an excited yell and jumped from his perch, ignoring Yamcha's disgruntled mumbles and started to make his way towards Goku. "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

The group made a fast pace towards the crater that had formed from the impact of the pod and reached the Pod just as the door unlatched and Goku stepped out. Goku gave a beaming smile that was almost as blinding as the sun. "Hey guys!" he gave an enthusiastic wave as he came up out of the crater, his feet had only just touched the ground before Gohan and Krillin threw themselves at him. Goku laughed as he hugged his best friend and his son tightly.

"Did you miss me?" He asked when they finally released him and helped him to their feet.

"Of course!" Came their unison reply.

He smiled gently at the two before addressing the group, a serious look crossing his face. "I felt Frieza here before, his ship was a lot faster than mine so he made it here before me. I was getting ready to fight him when I felt his ki disappear." The Saiyan looked scanned the area before nodding his head a relieved sigh escaping his lips. "So who defeated him? Was it you Vegeta or you Piccolo?"

Piccolo shook his head as Vegeta growled and turned away from the group. "It was them over there." He gestured over his shoulder to Gohan and Trunks.

Goku blinked as he absentmindedly ruffled his young son's hair. "Really?"

Vegeta growled once more. "Yes Kakarott! One arm took care of that cyborg freak and lilac boy got rid of its father." Only Gohan picked up Trunks' flinch, his younger self and the others were too occupied by Goku to notice.

"Your thanks is greatly appreciated pinky, now why don't you go and sulk in a different corner of the planet?"Gohan's biting tone drew the group's attention again. He once again had a scowl on his face and was glaring at Vegeta.

Ignoring the growing tension Goku smiled at the pair and extended his right hand towards them. "Thanks for your help." Trunks smiled as he shook his hand, Goku turned towards Gohan and offered his hand. After a few moments Goku became confused as to why the man wasn't returning the gesture, it was only when he lowered his hand that Goku noticed the man's missing arm.

He panicked.

He held his hands out in front of him in an apologetic manner. "I'm sorry! I didn't know-" Goku stopped apologising as Vegeta's words registered within him. He rounded on the smaller man. "That's not very nice to say Vegeta!"

"Do I look like I care Kakarott?" Goku looked ready to retort.

"Goku?" Trunk's voice spoke up behind him. "Could we talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Gohan had his back turned to the group, searching for a suitable place to converse with his father. The other side of the crater would be best spot to talk without drawing attention. Gohan glanced over his shoulder to glance at the group before his eyes met Piccolo's, they held their gaze for a moment before he turned away.

Across the crater would do nicely, far enough away that Vegeta wouldn't be able to listen in on their conversation but not so fat as to draw suspicion. The only problem was Piccolo. The Namekian's hearing stretched for kilometer's and Gohan couldn't risk taking his father that far away.

"Sure, that seems fair, you did take care of Frieza for us." Goku's cheerful voice broke through Gohans thoughts.

"Are you sure Goku? I don't think we can trust them." Gohan rolled his eyes tiredly. He was growing tired of Yamcha's pessimistic attitude.

It seemed Bulma was growing tired of it as well. "Shut up! Don't you think that if they weren't trustworthy that they would have done something when Goku wasn't here?"

Yamcha didn't reply, he only glared at the newcomers. Goku smiled reassuringly as Gohan slowly made his way over to the spot he selected earlier. "Don't worry so much Yamcha." With that said he joined Trunks and Gohan.

"Thank you Goku." Trunks said as the Sayain joined them.

"It's the least I can do after you two defeated Frieza, I was about to make my move when you two stepped in"

"With your instant transmission, we know." Gohan said flatly.

Goku looked at the two questioningly before his face hardened. "Who are you? What do you want."

Gohan sighed and shook his head, he was getting his headache and the obvious distrust of his father wasn't making it any better. Seeing his friends discomfort Trunks took over. "Goku we don't want to hurt you or your friends, quite the opposite actually." The teen smiled at the confused look that crossed his face.

"What do you mean?" Goku kept his distance from the two new comers, ready to fight them if they went after him or his friends.

"What we are about to tell you Goku is going to sound ridiculous but you have to believe us." Gohan said quietly but confidently. "But I will only tell you if you agree to listen to what we have to say and not accuse us of wanting to cause harm." Looking at the two Goku nodded.

"Good." Gohan gave a relieved smile. "My name is Geatan and this is my friend Trunks. We are from the future." Gohan saw Piccolo jerk as he listened to the conversation. Gohan noticed that his father was about to ask him a question so he hastily put up his hand, silently asking him to stop. "You have to listen to us Goku. In three years two Androids are going to attack a city nine miles south-west of South city. They are incredibly strong and destroy everything in their path without any remorse, our pain is a game to them." Gohan gestured between himself and Trunks. "We have been fighting them for years now but they're too strong."

"But you guy's defeated Frieza! They can't be stronger than him."

"Believe us Goku they are. The power of a Super Saiyan can't bring them down." Goku got a shocked looked on his face and looked at the two.

"Super Saiyans? So not even Vegeta or I can defeat them?" Gohan sighed and sat down a nearby boulder, he shut his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. His father was asking so many questions that he couldn't answer without reliving old painful memories.

"Unfortunately Goku, I was referring to Geatan and myself. You and Vegeta are both dead."

"You two are Super Saiyans? But Vegeta, Gohan and I are the only Saiyans left."

Gohan sighed. "You're right, at this moment you three are the only recognised Sayains on the planet." Gohan jabbed his thumb in Trunks direction. "Trunks won't be born for another three years, Vegeta is his father-"

"What?" Goku didn't even try to hide his laughter as he looked between Trunks and Vegeta. "Vegeta is your father!"

"Bulma is his mother." Gohan told him and smirked when Trunks glared at him.

It took Goku at least five minutes to collect himself and looked at the lilac teen, a smile on his face. "Goku, when you were in space I had to come up with a cover story for Trunks. Bulma wouldn't stop asking questions and making up a believable story was the only way to get her to stop questioning us. I have no doubt that when we leave that you'll tell your friends what we have told you, we encourage it, but I know that Bulma's sharp mind will catch onto the lie. Just tell we're sorry about lying and if they ask for our names please just give them my name and say that Trunks' name is Varuen. if Bulma and Vegeta were to find out about Trunks before he is conceived he might never be born."

Goku nodded. "Well." Goku said as he now sat beside Gohan on the boulder. "Who are your parents?"

Gohan didn't miss a beat. "My mother's name is Mikoto Dentsu and my father was Raditz."

"Really, Raditz?" Gohan nodded and Goku held his chin in a thoughtful manner. "When did have the time to meet your mother?"

"I'm guessing it was before he went and looked for you. From what my mother told me it wasn't consensual." Goku grimaced.

"I'm sorry." Gohan waved away his apology. "I'll go look for you after this." Goku said eagerly.

"It's not your fault, but please Goku don't go looking for me. It would do more harm than good. I'll make my way to you eventually." Goku looked at him for a moment longer before nodding his head sadly.

"Goku, you need to know that there will be a lot of death in the future."

Goku nodded. "Including me."

"Yes." Gohan nodded sadly. "You and everyone else over there, except for Bulma." He gestured to the large group that was looking over at them suspiciously.

"B-But what about the Dragon Balls? Why didn't you use them to bring us back?" Gohan could tell that the man was grasping at straws, he himself had done the same thing after the death of Piccolo.

"The threat of the androids forced Kami and Piccolo to fuse." Gohan took over for Trunks seeing as how he was only a baby when this occurred, Goku turned towards the scarred man. "When he was killed the power of the Dragon Balls became useless and turned to stone. We don't want to risk finding another guardian when the Androids are still around."

Goku nodded and stood, already needing to stretch his legs. He heard Gohan get up from behind him and talk to Trunks quietly for a moment as he looked over at a group of friends.

Everyone was going to die except for Bulma.

Even Gohan. Dear God his son was going to die!

"How did I die?" he didn't turn around when he voiced his question, still staring fondly at his son that was standing near Piccolo.

"You will contract a new virus that attacks the heart in a few years." Trunks said in a factual tone.

"You mean that after everything that I have done, I get taken down by a stupid Virus?" Goku was so surprised that he actually turned around and faced the pair from the future.

"Yes." Was Gohans blunt answer. "But, luckily we have something that can help with that." Gohan pulled a small vial out of pocket and gave it to Goku. "This is the cure to the virus Goku, we developed a cure about five years after you passed. This will allow you to live and hopefully defeat the androids."

Goku took the vial into his hands carefully and examined it, his eyes lighting up when he noticed the colouring of the liquid. "Hey, it's purple! I bet its grape flavoured." He said happily.

"It is, Mum made sure of that." Trunks smiled as Goku gave an excited yell at the confirmation.

The threesome was startled when a loud beeping sound emitted from his watch. Glancing at the offending object Gohan reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule. "It's time to go Trunks." The teen nodded.

"You're leaving already?" Gohan could hear the sadness in his father voice and had to turn quickly to hide his own sadness, de-capsulizing the time machine as a distraction.

"Yes, we only allowed ourselves a certain amount of time here before we head home." Goku stared as the two climbed into the machine. "Goku." Gohan said out from his position in the machine. "Remember Goku, you can't tell anyone about Trunks. If you do he might not be born." When Goku nodded and gave a small wave, Gohan started up the machine and the two were gone.

Goku lowered his hand slowly as he heard the others making their way towards him. Turning around Goku went and met them halfway. Upon meeting them Krillin wasted no time in asking the obvious question.

"So Goku what did those guys want?"

Goku cast a saddened look across the assembled group and began relaying his conversation with Gohan and Trunks.

"So basically their names are Geatan and Varuen and they come from a war-torn future?" The skepticism in his Tien's voice was obvious.

Goku nodded, his face serious.

"That is complete and utter crap Goku, the only thing that those guys have is a creative imagination." The sound of Bulma slapping Yamcha on the back of the head sounded throughout the area.

"For once in your life Yamcha, shut up! I am sick of your whining!" Bulma crossed her arms and addressed Goku. "I think that they're telling the truth. Even though this guy." She glared at Yamcha. "Thinks that it's just their 'creative imagination' it seems like a hell of a lot of effort just to mess with our minds. And let's not forget that they did turn into Super Sayain's. " She turned her glare towards Vegeta, who just grumbled before she once again face Goku. "I think that it's obvious that it's impossible to imagine your-self into an intergalactic alien."

"In any case we need to be careful." Piccolo's voice spoke up from behind the group. "I doubt that they would come and warn us of a threat if it wasn't serious."

The discussion went on for a while longer but the entire time Goku refused to leave Gohan's side. If the warning from Geatan and Varuen didn't help them in the battle against the Androids he wasn't going to waste what little time he had with his family. He smiled down at his son and pulled him into a tight embrace, much the surprise of Gohan.

He had already lost so many years.

He wasn't going to throw anymore away.

* * *

"Mum? We're back." Trunks called as he clambered out of the machine, Gohan following close behind.

"I know Trunks." Bulma said as she walked back into the lab she had vacated only minutes before. "It hasn't even been five minutes since you left." She smiled as Trunks rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"I guess I lost track of time, we were in the past for at least six hours."

The genius rolled her eyes and embraced her son for a few moments before hugging Gohan. "Are you alright?" she whispered. She felt him nod.

"Yeah, fine." She nodded and detached her-self. She clapped her hands triumphantly. "So you got the medicine to Goku?"

"Safe and sound, he liked the fact that it was grape flavoured. Everything in general went fine except I never knew that Yamcha was that cynical." Gohan sat on a nearby bench and played with a few broken beakers. "Where's Videl?"

"Yamcha has always been like that, he doesn't like anything that is unexpected." Bulma took the beaker away from Gohan, not wanting the man to accidentally hurt himself. When she turned around to put it away Trunks tossed a new one to the raven haired man. "As for Videl she is up stairs resting, she hasn't been sleeping well since she came here." Gohan nodded knowingly. Bulma turned around once she was finished with the beaker and scowled when she saw that the two had already found new ones to play with. "Anyway, when do you want to go back?"

Trunks shrugged, while Gohan thought for a moment. "Well, I suppose that we could go back next week. However I would suggest that we wait the three years that they will be. If we continue to fight here and train we can become stronger and will be of more use in the past. We don't know what our warning did to affect the timeline, it's possible that the androids that appear back then will be even more powerful than the ones here."

"We better stay and train here then. I don't want to go back there and have to deal with father if I haven't grown stronger."

"Did that ridiculous man say something to you?"

* * *

"You ready?"

They were once again in the lab that housed the time machine. Since their trip back to the past Trunks had grown into a young man that could handle himself in precarious situations and a man that could effectively manoeuvre around the underground civilisations.

Gohans demeanour is much the same except that that a golden ring now hung from his neck on the same silver necklace that Bulma had given him years ago. He and Videl had married a year ago in a small ceremony with only Bulma, Trunks and Chi Chi as guests while the Ox King officiated the wedding.

"Ready Bulma." Gohan gave Videl one last soft kiss before he joined the younger Sayain in the time machine.

Bulma shut the hatch after setting the coordinates but not before she kissed the both of them on the cheek.

"You better come back alive." Bulma climbed off the machine.

In a flash of light they were gone.

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm not sure how this turned out but its better than my previous efforts in writing this chapter.**

**Is there anyone interested in becoming my Beta? **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	4. Mother

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY**

**Hey Guys**

**I have edited the first two chapters of this story, fixing any obvious errors in my grammar and sentence structure, but if you find anything else wrong within the chapter please let me know.**

**I have also tried to add more to chapter two, not so that it affects the plot line hugely I just added in some more actions and thoughts. It isn't necessary to go and read but if you want to it's there.**

**Senjuto: Thanks for alerting me to my grammatical errors, I appreciate you helping me in that aspect of my writing. I have edited my first chapters so that there is more action and not as dependant as it was on dialogue. The second chapter is still more dialogue but I have added more thoughts and actions. Thanks for your review :)**

**Death101 – Fox Version: Thank you for your review. I haven't edited my third chapter yet but I am taking yours and Senjuto's suggestions on board and hopefully the edited chapter will be up not long after this one. I appreciate your comments on my story because they help me to see flaws in my writing that I didn't initially notice. Thanks again :)**

**unit2337: Thank you. When I re-read my first attempt at writing this story in cringed. I was hoping that this was a better version and your review told me that it was so thank you :) **

**Yuna's Reincarnation-1: Thank you. I won't be able to update as frequently as I am right now. I am currently on holidays and my School work will take precedence over this story. :)**

**Serenity Lhane: Thanks for your support as I said before my first attempt at writing this sotry made me cringe and I couldn't possibly leave it up there like that. I'm really glad that some of my old readers are liking my new version :)**

**Xj9: Thank you for your review! I agree, whenever I would watch the series I was annoyed at how easily Goku could forget Gohan and out right neglect him. Thanks for picking me up on the way I was spelling 'Saiyans', I didn't realise that I was spelling it incorrectly :)  
**

**Sorry if I missed anyone else who reviewed and I didn't answer, my email is currently affected with a virus.**

**IMPORTANT: Unfortunately I won't be able to update as frequently as I have been these past few weeks or so. I am currently on School holidays and when I go back to School it will take precedence over this story and all of my other stories. I am in my final year of High School and my HSC is in less than six months and those exams stretch over a month so I need to dedicate my time to School. If I do happen to have free time during my School term I will update as quickly as possible.**

* * *

** Mother  
**

Gohan popped the hatch of the time machine and climbed down to the ground. His feet sunk lower than normal into the ground and from the squelching sound he could tell than it had been raining recently. Taking in his surroundings it was easy to tell that they had landed in a small field that Gohan recognised as Piccolo's training grounds. He couldn't help but think that Bulma had set the machine to these coordinates on purpose. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

"What are you laughing at?" Trunks asked as he climbed down from the machine grimacing as his feet sunk into the ground, much like Gohan's had.

He waved away the question. "It's nothing really. This is Piccolo's training grounds and I'm pretty sure that your mother sent us here on purpose." Gohan de-capsulised the time machine and put the capsule into his pocket. Glancing around the field he smiled and patted Trunks on the shoulder. "This is the same place that I train you in Trunks." He held up a hand to silence Trunks when he looked ready to interrupt. "You probably don't recognise it because it looks so alive." He gestured to the greenery that surrounded them with glee, his eyes wide in child-like innocence. "I think Bulma is reminding us of why we are doing this."

"I hardly doubt that I would forget why we're doing this Gohan." Trunks scowled and crossed his arms, annoyed that Gohan believed that he would forget so easily. He heard Gohan sigh.

"You don't know that Trunks. When things get overwhelming people forget what their purpose is, when my father died I completely forget what my new duties would be. One of those being that I would have to take care of my mother, my mother and myself were too deep into our depression that we forgot each other." He turned Trunks around and stared him in the eyes. "Your mother doesn't want us to forget Trunks, to not get caught up in the happiness of this time because in the end it will make it harder to leave."

Trunks nodded knowingly. "Because I'll be here with Dad and you'll be here with your father, Piccolo and everyone else who died."

"Exactly, it's easy to see the world through rose coloured glasses when you can't find any reason not to."

The two stood in silence for a moment taking in the scenery before Gohan motioned for them to head to where the androids would attack. "I'm worried Trunks." His voice was soft and his eyes watched as the landscape below him flew by in a myriad of colours.

Said Saiyan faltered in the air and nearly plummeted to the ground before he righted himself. He was shocked that Gohan would speak so suddenly that, especially when they are on their way to battle the androids. He had always been confident and ready for any attack and he had never mentioned any sort of anxiety to Trunks.

The only person who had ever been able to get Gohan to open up Videl and Trunks had once been very jealous of that fact. She hadn't even known him for two months before they were talking quietly in the corner or she was helping him work down in the labs and working with the one armed Saiyan on combating his nightmares.

This was the first time that Gohan was opening up to him, he wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"Worried about what?"

They were getting close but Gohan didn't mention it to Trunks. "About everything, about how Videl and your mother are doing back in our time, how this time is going to turn out." He shook his head and slowed his pace. "It doesn't matter." Trunks only nodded his head, he wasn't going to push his Master into a conversation he would rather not have.

The two come to a complete stop when they reached the city that the androids first began their reign of destruction.

It was no better here than it was back in their time.

The city was engulfed by large black clouds that billowed out from various building and the occasional fuel tanker. Buildings that had lost their foundations were collapsing and when Gohan and Trunks landed they could smell the distinct metallic smell of blood. The older Saiyan grimaced and angrily paced through the destruction.

It was the exact same!

Turning to his right Gohan watched as a nearby building collapsed, he had watched that same building collapse twice now. Dint they take their warning to heart? Did they not believe them?"

"Damn it!" Gohan ran his hand through his hair, mussing it up more than it usually was.

"What happened?" Gohan saw the horror in his eyes. He hadn't seen the androids cause this kind of destruction before, if he had seen it he was too young or had blocked it from his memory. By the time that Trunks had started to help him in trying to defeat the androids, people had already gone underground and were rarely seen in the above cities.

Trunks had never seen this much blood, from so many people. Gohan took pity on the boy and roughly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and ascended into the air. He settled the boy down a fair distance away from the city and made sure that he was alright. Trunks eventually waved away Gohan's concerns, telling him that he should be figuring out where everyone was and what happened.

Gohan nodded and stretched his senses out further than they were before. To his right he could feel as people flocked towards the city they had just left. Most likely they were trying to save anyone and determine what caused the disaster, but to his left Gohan could feel a small group that kept flaring their power level at different interval. Gohan turned back to Trunks to see that the boy had regained control of himself. "They're about three kilometres that way. " He pointed to his left before a frown creased his brows before he grunted. "Judging from my father's Ki the heart Virus only just surfaced. He's being taken back home by Yamcha."

"But I thought he got the virus before the Androids?" Trunks followed Gohan when the older man started to fly towards where the others were.

"He did. From what I can tell our interference delayed it somehow." The two quickened their pace when they felt they were getting closer to the group, passing by what Gohan recognised as Bulma's air Jet along the way.

* * *

"Hey! It was those guys!" Bulma exclaimed as she made her way in the same direction.

"Who cares"? Yajirobe was too distracted by keeping Trunks calm than listening to Bulma's outburst.

* * *

"Gohan? Who the hell is that?"

"I have no idea. I can't feel any ki coming from him so he must be an android."

They hadn't ever seen this android before. This android was an aging decrepit old man with long, scraggly white hair and moustache. When the two had reached the group they saw as Piccolo managed to destroy the androids hand and knock of his hat, revealing a grotesque dome that housed the man's brain.

"I guess we affected this time more than we thought." Said Trunks as he observed the android before him, there was a grimace on the androids face as he looked frantically at the assembled fighters before he focussed on himself and his master.

'Interesting, I have nothing listed on this purple haired boy, but that man…' He gasped and he looked between the one armed man and Gohan. 'This can't be! They're the same person!'

"Hey Trunks and Geatan are back." With his Saiyan hearing Vegeta was easily able to hear Piccolo mutter under his breath about the new comers.

'Trunks? That's the name of my son.' The Saiyan Prince tore his eyes away from the android long enough to look at the Geatan and Trunks, only just noticing the distinct colouring of the Saiyan's hair. 'He's my son!'

The Android was beginning to panic. His data was wrong! This group of fighters were much stronger than they were supposed to be and now there were two more fighters, one of whom was already here, just younger! He needed to get out of here, a distraction, anything would do!

Trunks' ears twitched as heard the hum of an engine, looking upwards he could see that there was an air jet hovering above the android. He cocked an eyebrow before he nudged Gohan in the side, when his master gave him a curios look he silently pointed towards the car. "Do you know who that is?"

Gohan just groaned and put his hand to his face. "It's your mother Trunks. We passed her on the way here but I really didn't think she would actually come out here to see the androids."

A purple light distracted the two and saw that a dome of purple light was slowly growing around them, spreading over the landscape in a mist like fashion. Looking for the source Gohan saw that it was coming from the android. 'What is he doing?' following the android's line of vision he saw that he was staring directly at Bulma's jet. "Trunks!" The younger Saiyan jumped. "He's going to crash Bulma's jet!"

Trunks growled and shot up to where his mother was, Gohan close behind. Trunks reached the jet first and ripped open the driver side door. "Hey what are you doing?" Ignoring his mother Trunks unhooked her from the seat and started to pull her out of the jet when Gohan handed her Trunks. The older male had gone to the other door and had taken out the baby Trunks out of his arms to give to Bulma. He didn't trust the man with a child in this situation and the two managed to push away from the jet before it crashed into the jagged rocks below.

The light died down as the two groups landed and Gohan could see that everyone else had been too distracted by the phenomenon to notice their movements, glancing over his shoulder Gohan saw that the android was gone as well. "Are you alright?" He turned his attention back to Yagirobe.

"Fine." Gohan rolled his eyes at the man who was currently searching his robe for a bag of chips.

"Was that Bulma's jet?" Krillin asked Tien, a panicked edge creeping into his voice.

"Yeah it was."

"Bulma, where are you?" Krillin peered around the area and saw the group in the canyon, he blinked. 'When did those guys get back here?' The bald man shrugged, happy that Bulma was safe and landed in front of Bulma.

"Are you alright?" Gohan's turned to see that his younger self had landed next to Krillin and had been the one to ask the question. Gohan left Yajirobe and distanced himself from the group, he needed to discern which way the Android had fled in.

"Yeah I'm okay." Bulma answered as she climbed to her feet, giving the man who saved her a smile. "Thank you Varuen. You saved Trunks."

Trunks blushed and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly, a habit that he had picked up from his master many years ago. His mother told him that he had picked it up after the first time he saw Gohan do it and was old enough to remember the action.

"Who cares how you are woman! Do you not realise that your idiotic actions allowed that android to escape!" Bulma glared at the man before returning her attention to the baby in her arms, his father's loud voice had upset the boy and was now wailing.

"You, Geatan." Gohans ears twitched and he spared the Prince a bored glance. "You told us that these Androids were powerful." The man scoffed and advanced towards the taller Saiyan. "That android had to be the weakest opponent I have ever faced! You lied about their power."

Gohan sighed and continued his observation of all of the exit points in the canyon. "In a way you're correct, from the looks of that android he was weak."

"From the looks of?" It was impossible to miss the indignant tone of Piccolo's voice. "You mean you've never seen that android before."

Gohan nodded his head. "Never in my life have I seen that android."

"W-What do you mean? You came and warned us about them! How could you have never seen that android." Krillin piped up from his position beside Bulma. The group had been listening in on the conversation and Krillin was particularly worried, he hadn't been able to hold his own against that android, if there were stronger ones out there he doubted he would live.

"The ones from our time are much younger and aren't as easily intimidated as that one was." Gohan noticed a large cylindrical hat a few feet away, picking it up his eyes narrowed and he tossed the hat to Trunks, who easily recognised its significance. "From that hat I would say that the android you faced was ."

"Of course!" Bulma handed the baby to Krillin as she took the hat from Trunks. "I thought that he looked familiar. He was on the cover of one of my Dads magazines." She brought he hand to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "If a remember correctly his lab isn't too far from here. somewhere in the mountains."

Without waiting for Bulma to finish Vegeta took off into the air and in the direction of the closet mountain range.

"That man is the biggest jerk in this solar system." Bulma said as tended to Trunks, she had taken him away from Killin as Vegeta had taken off.

"I better go too, as much as Ioathe him Vegeta will be helpful later on against the androids." Tien took off, Piccolo following the former crane student without a word.

This left Gohan and Trunks with Kirllin, Bulma, and Gohan and Trunks' younger selves in the canyon. Gohan was still looking at the canyon in a bored manner, the occasional yawn escaping him.

"When did you two arrive?"

"Not too long ago, an hour at most." Trunks answered the young Saiyan's question.

As Trunks conversed with Krillin and Gohan, Bulma observed the young Saiyan. When he had saved her from her jet she had felt an odd connection to the man, almost an affectionate bond with him. Bulma frowned as she looked more closely at him, he definitely reminded her of Vegeta with his broad shoulder and short stature. While she was attracted to that look on her mate she most definitely didn't on this boy. She grimaced at the thought, if she were a few years older she could be his mother.

She stopped. _If she were a few years older she could be his mother._ Her eyes widened and she looked frantically between the giggling baby she held in her arms to the laughing man a few feet away from her.

"Yes." Startled, Bulma whirled around to the man standing behind her. How had he snuck up on her like that? She shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at the group behind her before turning back the Gohan.

"You mean, I'm his mother?" She asked quietly, leaning closer to the one armed man to make sure the others didn't hear her.

He nodded. "Yes." She gasped, which drew the attention of the three behind them. When Trunks saw the smirk that lined his master's face he scowled. He knew that his cover was already ruined. Bulma handed the baby over to Gohan gratefully before she threw herself at Trunks, the force of which nearly knocked him to the ground.

Gohan and Krillin only blinked at the sudden movement and looked at the one armed Saiyan, as if he knew the answer. The man only trailed his eyes down to the baby in his arms, making sure to linger on the boy's lilac hair. From their gasps he guessed they got the point. "Bulma." The genius turned to man holding her baby. "It might be best if you let go of him before he suffocates." She nodded and reluctantly detached herself from him.

"So you're Trunks?" Krillin asked as he observed the Saiyan closely. Trunks blushed and Gohan couldn't help but laugh at the boy, he was too easy to embarrass. "Wow! That's amazing!" Krillin laughed as he slapped Trunks on the back Gohan joining in on the praise.

"Does this mean you're somebody we know as well?" Gohan started when Bulma addressed him, taking Trunks out of his arms in the process.

Should he reveal who he was? Would it be too confusing if it did? Would his old friends hate him for not telling them who he was? Seeing the curious look in Bulma's eyes told him he should but his head said no.

"He is." Gohan glared at Trunks, angry at how easily the boy could see through his emotions. Knowing that he desperately wanted to reveal himself but also to remain in his alias he couldn't decide, it seems that Trunks decided for him.

With Bulma's sharp mind it didn't take her long to determine who he really was. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Gohan?"

* * *

**Hey Guys,**

**Heres the next chapter. I'm glad that people are enjoying this story. Please let me know of grammatical errors.**

**I enjoy writing it.**

**Till next time**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron **


	5. Duck, Cover and Run

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ NOR DO I PROFIT FROM THIS STORY**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed **

**HistoryNerd: Thanks for your review! I will try to update as regularly as possible**

**Daeth101 – Fox Version: I'm glad that I was finally able to find a balance in my writing, I find that when I have to reveal information that has already been said on DBZ to be quite boring but it makes for an odd story to not go over those facts. The fact about the rose coloured glasses was something that I had been thinking about for a while now, I thought that it was a bit too easy for Trunks to leave in the end, but that's just my opinion. Thanks for the PM on my errors as well. Thanks for your review.**

**Yuna's Reincarnation – 1: I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectation. Thanks for your review.**

**FloatingCow: Sorry but I couldn't help leaving it there. I know that I am evil for doing that. I'm trying to make it so that Trunks and Gohan have a brotherly relationship and this is what me and my siblings do so I'm basing most of the interactions of my family and friends. Thanks for your support on my exams. Thanks for your review.**

**WineIXI: I answered you review in a PM. Thanks for your review.**

**Serenity Lhane: Thank you! I'm going to sound like an idiot right now but what does primus mean? I haven't anyone use it so I don't know. Thanks for your review.**

**mks 12 98: Yeah in the show it ws pretty obvious who Trunks was so id dint particularly try to make Gohan's identity a huge secret besides his personality change, that's enough for now to think it isn't Gohan. Piccolo will be explained soon though. Thanks for your review.**

**sistercat144: Sorry I didn't update quicker but I definitely won't take years like it did last time. I'm so glad you like the story. Thanks for your review.**

**StarSoldier: Your review just made me laugh, that is my reaction all the time when I read a cliff hanger. But it is quite fun to do cliff hangers when you're writing. Thanks for your review. **

**Vuvuzela Hero: I'm so glad that you like it! When I read my last story I realised that is wasn't up to scratch and I just couldn't leave it looking like that. I always wanted Goku to take a more parental role towards Gohan throughout the series, sort of like he did with Goten after DBZ, and Gohan deserves to have his father around.**

**LeoChimeraHeart: thanks for your review, I can see what you're talking about with putting more emotion into my writing and I'm currently working on that and when I find the time I'm going to be putting some more action and emotion into previous chapters.**

**Okay in this chapter I make a few jabs at crying women, but I mean no harm by it, I am a woman so I'm not being sexist but this is how I think Gohan would deal with it.**

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but im getting to the pointy end of school (less than three months till graduation and three and a half months till my FINAL exams. I actually was going to post this chapter weeks ago but some things happened at school and then I had my exams so I didn't really have any time to do this.**

* * *

Duck, Cover and Run

"Gohan?" She took a hesitant step towards him, a shaky breath escaping her as her eyes slowly filled with tears. "Is it really you?"

He gulped, why did she have to be crying? Crying women are women that tend to become irrational, and from Gohan's experience that meant holding his ears in pain as they screamed at him, hoping in vain that the ringing would stop eventually. No, Gohan definitely didn't know how to deal with crying women and he knew for a fact Trunks didn't either.

"_Gohan? What do you do when Mum yells at you?" Strong sturdy arms gripped the teen at his shoulders. Gohan looked at him with a determined and somewhat fearful look in his eyes._

"_Trunks I'm going to give you the advice that my father gave me a long time ago." Trunks leaned in closer, his excitement at finally knowing the procedure to follow when his mother was angry with him. "Duck, cover and run." His mentor's voice was low and ominous as it echoed through the lilac haired teen's head._

Gohan covertly looked over his shoulder. Desperately hoping that there was some way for him to disappear at that moment.

His shoulders slumped in disappointment

There was no avoiding it.

Gohan gulped as he turned back toward Bulma, avoiding the curious eyes of his younger self as he did so. The tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

The slight tilt of his head was all that she needed to know the answer.

With a cry she threw herself at him, nearly crushing the baby in her arms in the process. Gohan's eyes widened as he looked at the others for help. Seeing the shocked look on both Krillin's and his younger self's faces he decided that they wouldn't be any help, he turned desperate eyes towards Trunks.

The lilac haired Sayain shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "All I know is what you told me."

The glare he received would've made Vegeta quiver in his boots. Returning his attention to Bulma Gohan hesitantly wrapped his arm around her shoulders as her clenched his shirt tightly. Looking over at Krillin and his younger self he saw that Bulma had given baby Trunks to the duo.

'This is Gohan?' Krillin stared at the man that was awkwardly trying to sooth Bulma and the young boy beside him. 'This little guy turns into _that _guy? If sweet little Gohan can become a guy like that I don't want to know what their future is like.' His thoughts trailed off sadly and put his arm around the ten year old's shoulders.

Bulma pushed herself away from Gohan a few minutes later after she had finally gotten her tears under control. "Look at you." She reached her hands up to cup his face, her thumbs tracing over the raised flesh that resided on the epidermis of his skin. "You're so handsome." A small smile graced her lips as her hands fell from his face and to his shoulders, her eyes making the journey to his missing appendage.

Her eyes flooded once more.

Gohan waved his hand frantically in front of him, as if this act would dispel the woman's tears. "Please don't cry Bulma! I'm fine, really!" She sniffed as she wiped a few stray tears from her face before lifting her head once more. Only one question escaped her.

"How?"

Gohan stiffened for a moment. She had hit a nerve that was not often disturbed and it sent a torrent of pins and needles throughout his body.

His inevitable shiver was only noticed by his time traveling companion.

"The Androids, we don't exactly get along." His arm came up as he scratched the back of his neck in the typical Son fashion. "A fight that got out hand, that's all." He gave a small nervous chuckle that slowly petered as he saw he shoulders shaking once more.

'_Just how many tears does she have?'_

The blue haired woman lifted her head. Gohan paled and slowly started to back away and noticed the others doing the same. Knowing that danger that was about to be unleashed.

She wasn't crying. Oh no. she definitely wasn't crying, she was furious.

"That's all?" Bulma stalked forward the few steps that Gohan had managed to take, effectively managing to bridge that gap between the two. "That's all?" She gestured wildly at his form. "This isn't all Gohan! You have been fighting for thirteen long years and have lost your arm in the process! You can't just pass that off with a flippant 'That's all' and a laugh!" She angrily shoved him, it didn't matter that she didn't manage to move him.

She ran her hands through her hair in a frustrated manner as she turned angrily towards the other time-traveler. "And you." Trunks started to back away much the same way as Gohan had. "I bet that you're just like your father, running off into battle without a second thought." Bulma huffed as she turned away from the group mumbling incoherently as she did so.

Trunks and Gohan stared after, hoping that when did eventually make her way back to them that she would be more rational.

"So you're really Gohan?" Krillin positioned himself so that he could see both of the half Sayain's. The present Gohan, who was still holding Trunks, on his left and the other on his right. Krillin could have kicked himself, how could he not see the similarities? Moving closer he inspected them both.

"Same basic facial features." He vaguely gestured to the older Gohan. "Except you're have more defined features." He stepped away from the two and gave a nervous laugh only just noticing the looks of exasperation on their faces. "Same expression too."

"Why didn't you tell us who you really were?" Gohan supposed that it was only natural that his younger self would pose this question. Sighing he crouched down so that he was eye-to-eye with the ten year old.

"I didn't want people to know." Seeing the confused look on not only the young Sayain's face but also on Trunks' and Krillin he continued. "It's difficult to be back here. To see everyone again after them being gone for so long and to see a world that hasn't been destroyed by the Androids makes me want to stay here and distance my-self from the demands and hardship from where we are from. By distancing myself it will make it easier to leave when we have to."

"Then why did you make your-self related to Dad through Raditz?" Gohan stood at full height once more and observed the smaller Son boy.

"Despite Father being a good man he is still going to make some mistakes. He mentioned to me once that the only person he truly hated was his brother due to him kidnapping us. Even though Father is an honourable man he still wouldn't want to get in contact with someone who had a relation to Raditz, even if they didn't act the same way that their father did."

Gohan nodded his hand understandingly as he adjusted the baby Trunks in his arms; the child was being unusually fussy. "Well I would rather be related to Raditz than to Nappa."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

"How does she expect me to be able to find that medicine in this mess?" Yamcha stood in the bathroom that Goku and Gohan shared, his arms crossed and a disgusted look adorned his face.

Sopping wet towels lined the floor and empty shampoo and conditioner bottles were scattered along the tiles from where they had fallen from the already overflowing wastebasket. Toothpaste still resided in the basin from the Son boys had cleaned their teeth just a few hours prior to Yamcha entering the bombsite. Avoiding as much of the mess as humanly possible Yamcha slowly made his way towards the cabinet.

He gagged as he saw that toothpaste platters marred the mirror of the cabinet, looking closely Yamcha could see that some of it was shaving cream as well.

No wonder Chi Chi refused to share a bathroom with the two.

Yamcha sighed as he slowly reached his hand it, barely noticing that it was shaking as he did so, and grasped the handle to the cabinet. Sucking in a deep breath he yanked open the door.

He screamed.

* * *

"When are you going to tell the others?" Bulma had finally calmed down enough the join the group after Gohan had finished explaining himself.

The man in question sighed as he once again stared at the blue haired woman. "I haven't really planned that far. Right now if they find out it doesn't matter, but if they don't it doesn't matter either. It's probably better that way."

The woman huffed and waved her hands in-front of her in a frustrated manner. "Alright I've heard enough depressing conversations in this one after noon to last me a life time."

Krillin nodded his head in agreement. "Me too, don't you guys have some fun things to tell us?" The bald monk looked hopefully at the two time-travelers, as Gohan stood next to him nodding.

Scratching his head Trunks tried to think of anything that could remotely cheer-up the three. 'Well there is always the story of how Gohan taught me how to swim.' Trunks quickly dismissed the idea when his master shook his head at him, he obviously knew what the Lilac haired teen was thinking.

He definitely didn't want to be on Bulma's bad side twice in one day. It was bad enough if he was on her bad side twice in one month.

"So Gohan." Krillin strode towards the man, wiggling his eyebrows as he did so. "Have you got anyone…special in your life?"

Gohan blushed and looked away from the monk in an embarrassed manner.

"You do?" Bulma threw herself at the man, nearly knocking him over in the process. With her arms wrapped around his neck she continued on excitedly. "What's her name? What does she look like? How did you two meet?"

Gohan wasn't sure if continued or not, he was too focussed on trying to get rid of what now seemed to be a permanent blush residing on his cheeks. Looking over at his companion he could see that he along with Krillin were trying to hold in their laughter.

If Bulma wasn't wrapped around his shoulders right now he would shut them up right and proper. Sighing Gohan tried to pry Bulma off of him, an action that was proving exceedingly difficult with one arm. Catching the eye of his younger self he could see that the young boy was just as embarrassed as himself. The boy was going to be teased mercilessly by the others until he finds Videl and then his mother would start on about grandchildren.

He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Mum, I think you should let go of him." Bulma looked confusedly at Trunks before turning her attention to the man that she was hugging finally seeing how uncomfortable he was. She untangled her-self from him immediately, disappointed that Gohan didn't answer her questions.

Putting a large distance between her –self and Gohan, Bulma turned her attention to Trunks. If Gohan wasn't going to be co-operative Trunks hopefully would. "I'm guessing that you would know what her name is?"

He gulped as he looked behind is mother, Gohan was shaking his while also making a cutting motion across his throat with his right hand. But his mother's eyes held a fire that promised unrelenting torture if he didn't answer, a torture which involved loss of food.

The pitying glance Trunks threw Gohan told the later that Trunks had chosen the lesser of two evils.

He nodded his head at his mother. "Yeah, she lives with us."

Krilin clapped Gohan on the back, laughing as he did so. "Alright! Who would have thought that you would be good with the ladies."

"What that's supposed to mean?" The two Gohan's chorused together, frowns marring their faces.

"Uh well-" The orange clad man shrunk back under their gazes. "You live such a sheltered life and, well, you know. I didn't really think you would know how to react to women an-"

"Just stop."

"Thank you." Krillin pressed a calming hand to his chest over his thundering heart. A relieved sigh passed his lips.

"Anyway." Bulma turned away from the spectacle that her and Trunks had been staring bemusedly at. "What's her name?" A sly smile graced her lips.

"You can't know that."

Bulma placed her hands and leant in closer to her son. Trunks paled he knew this stance, this stance meant pain. "And why, pray-tell, can't I know."

"Because if you know there is a possibility that I-." Gohan gestured to the miniature of himself beside him. "Won't meet her in this time and if we tell you know then he will know that makes the possibility of me meeting her even slimmer."

"Then we will cover his ears." Bulma took the baby Trunks out the ten-year olds arms and handed him to Krillin. Stepping behind Gohan she covered his ears. "Can you hear me Gohan?"

"What?"

Bulma looked up excitedly at the time-traveler, hoping that he would now tell her.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I'm not going to take the risk."

"But you're happy?" Asked Krillin as he tried to control the Sayain in his arms.

"Extremely." The smile on his face was proof enough.

* * *

"Did you find it yet?" Yamcha banged his head as the unexpected yell caught him off guard. His venture into the boy's bathroom proved to be unnecessary as the purple vial of medicine was no-where to be found among the mess. After the terrifying event of having to inform Chi Chi she had sent him to the kitchen.

He rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to sooth the pain. "Not yet." He called out to the Son matron.

"Well hurry up!"

Yamcha growled as he once again started looking through the kitchen cupboards, carelessly tossing things out of his way. "Why does she have so many pots and pans anyway?"

"I heard that! You try feeding to hungry Sayain's with a few measly pots and pans."

A mumbled "Point taken." Passed his lips.

* * *

The group was half way to the Son family home when they felt a sudden spike in energy. Gohan stopped abruptly which caused Bulma, who was seated on his back, to scream at him. "That the hell Gohan!"

Ignoring the blue haired genius Gohan turned to Trunks, seeing the look in the young man eyes he nodded his head in the direction the spike came from. "Go."

Trunks smiled and flew off to join the group, Krillin following close behind. Bulma stared at their retreating forms. "Where are they going?"

"Just checking something out." The present time Gohan answered her.

* * *

**Hey guys**

**Hopefully this is okay, if you have any suggestions on how to make the chapter better( in terms of flow and grammatical errors) please let me know.**

**Till next time**

**Dragon shenron.**


End file.
